This invention relates to an apparatus for installing, retrieving, or operating clamps or similar devices that are secured with a bolt and locking nut arrangement, and particularly, to an apparatus for installing or retrieving top beam "C" clamps. The invention also encompasses methods for installing, retrieving, or operating clamps or similar devices.
Top beam "C" clamps are commonly used to hang pipes for plumbing and fire protection, miscellaneous equipment, and conduit for electrical lines, from roof and ceiling beams or other structural members. Such clamps include an upper and lower jaw connected to a clamp body to form generally a "C" shape. A support member may be connected to the clamp body for supporting the desired equipment or conduit. A bolt with an end portion by which the bolt may be tightened to grip the beam or other suitable member against the upper jaw is threaded through the lower jaw. Top beam "C" clamps also include a locking nut, received on the bolt outside of the lower clamp jaw and having a larger diameter than the bolt end portion. This locking nut may be tightened against the lower clamp jaw to help retain the clamp bolt in a desired tightened position gripping the beam or other member.
Prior to the present invention, top beam "C" clamps were commonly installed from a ladder or suitable work platform. The installer first had to climb in position to place the clamp in the desired installation position on the beam, and then hold the clamp in position with one hand while using a suitable tool to tighten the bolt with the other hand. Once the bolt was tightened to securely grip the beam, a suitable tool was used to tighten the nut against the lower clamp jaw to help lock the bolt in the desired tightened position.
Although top beam "C" clamps were installed manually from ladders for a number of years, there were a number of problems associated with this method of installation. First, the installer had to work at heights which increased the risk of serious injury. Secondly, the installation procedure was time consuming in that it required frequent movement of the ladder and numerous trips up and down the ladder.
It is, therefore, a general object of the invention to provide an apparatus for installing or retrieving top beam "C" clamps that overcomes the above-mentioned problems and others associated with installing and retrieving such devices. It is also an object of the invention to provide a method for installing or retrieving top beam "C" clamps that overcomes the above-mentioned and other problems associated with the prior methods.